JSA Classified Vol 1 3
Supporting Characters: * ** ** * * Villains: * * * * * Dru-Zod (false version) * Ursa (false version) * (false version) :* :* :* :* :* Other Characters: * * (false version) * Doctor Norton * (false version) * (false version) * (false version) * (false version) Locations: * * :* :* Vehicles: * Power Girl's Items: * * | Notes = * Events from the Power Trip storyline tangently lead into the upcoming Infinite Crisis event. * The Crime Syndicate of Amerika, Nightwing and Flamebird, and others, that appear in this issue are actually just psychic manifestations created by the Psycho-Pirate. * Power Girl feels a connection to the Huntress because a part of her psyche recalls her friendship with the Pre-Crisis Huntress, Helena Wayne. Power Girl and the Huntress were both members of the modern age Justice Society of America and reserve members of Infinity, Inc. Huntress died during the Crisis on Infinite Earths and has been removed from modern continuity. Funeral services for her were held in the . * The original Flamebird and Nightwing were aliases used by the pre-Crisis versions of Superman and Jimmy Olsen during a special undercover mission to Kandor. * In this issue, Superman and Wonder Woman are futuristic versions of the current Superboy and Wonder Girl. Superboy is wearing a classic Kal-El Superboy costume in this issue. * First appearance of the Phantom Zone criminal known as Ursa. Originally, this character was exclusive to the continuity of the movie, Superman II. * Behind the scenes appearances by Warp and Phobia. | Trivia = * On the cover to this issue, Power Girl is seen remarking, "...so, is this a Villains United thing, or an OMAC thing?" This is in reference to the Villains United six-issue limited series, and the OMAC Project six-issue limited series, both of which are lead-ins to the upcoming Infinite Crisis crossover event. * Psycho-Pirate told Power Girl, "Worlds lived... worlds died... but you survived!" This is a reference to his famous quote in Crisis on Infinite Earths #12: "Worlds lived, worlds died. Nothing will ever be the same." | Recommended = * Crisis on Infinite Earths * JSA * Power Girl (Volume 1) * Power Girl (Volume 2) | CustomSection1 = Related Articles | CustomText1 = * JSA Classified cover gallery * Alexander Luthor appearances list * Flash appearances list * Houngan appearances list * Johnny Quick appearances list * Mister Terrific appearances list * Huntress appearances list * Mister Bones appearances list * Owlman appearances list * Plasmus appearances list * Power Girl appearances list * Power Ring appearances list * Psycho Pirate appearances list * Super-Woman appearances list * Ultraman appearances list | Links = * JSA Classified series index at the Grand Comics Database * JSA Classified series index at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Justice Society of America article at Wikipedia * Power Girl article at Wikipedia * Power Girl biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe * Psycho Pirate article at Wikipedia * Psycho Pirate biography page at the Unofficial Guide to the DC Universe }}